


Close

by BlushLouise



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Companionable Snark, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise
Summary: Starscream is different at night. Megatron can appreciate that.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 115





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for [SmokyPurpleLi](https://twitter.com/purple_smoky), who wanted MegaStar! Hope you like this :D

The night was quiet. If Megatron had been the type to tempt fate, he’d have called it peaceful. But considering the company he kept, he didn’t dare risk it.

Said company was apparently still in recharge on the berth behind him. Starscream was pretty in recharge – face relaxed, optics dark, mouth soft and slightly open. He was sprawled on his back in a way that an awake Starscream would never have suffered, and Megatron drank in the sight.

At least for a moment. But he still had seven reports to go through and five plans to most likely disprove. He couldn’t spend all night gawking at his seeker like some form of amorous newbuild. He was too old and too busy for that.

The only light in the room came from the datapads in front of him, and the dim glow of his own optics. He signed off on one, firmly dismissed another, and took a moment to glance back at Starscream again.

Apparently, that had been tempting fate. Because Starscream’s optics brightened slowly, a small pout gracing his mouth. “It’s the middle of the night.” Even his voice was soft, for once.

“Yes.” Megatron didn’t bother denying it, Starscream could read his own chronometer as well as anyone could.

“What are you doing?”

“Working.”

“Of course you are.” Starscream snorted. “Primus forbid you do that in the daytime like a civilized mech.”

Megatron grinned. “Civilized is one thing I’ve never claimed to be.”

“True.” Starscream rose languidly, stretching as he did, a shiver running over his plating and his wings. Megatron only just managed to tear his gaze away in time to turn off the datapads as Starscream draped himself over his shoulder. “So what are you working on?”

“You’ll find out soon enough.” There was no point in telling Starscream in advance. It would just give him more time to plot. “It’s just the usual grind.”

“Hmm.” Starscream pressed his lips against Megatron’s shoulder pauldron. “In that case, you can come to bed. There are more important things to pay attention to than boring old datapads.”

“Oh?” Megatron turned, seizing his seeker by the hips and slotting him between his knees. “Such as?”

“Well, if you have to ask you clearly haven’t been paying attention.” Starscream was miffed now, optics narrowing, claws tightening on Megatron’s collar fairing. “Maybe I should go back to my trinemates for tonight.”

“Or maybe,” Megatron planted a series of small kisses on Starscream’s cockpit, “you should stay here and let me spoil you for a while.”

Starscream wasn’t one to simply take affection when it was offered, especially not when he was in a snit. He looked for angles, for traps and tricks, for backhanded insults and cruelty. For all that they had together now, this moment was no exception, and Megatron waited somewhat patiently for Starscream to make up his mind.

“Well, you owe me that much.” He sniffed, stepping back toward the berth. “But I expect you to make a serious effort.”

“Oh, of course.” Megatron took one of Starscream’s hands, lifting it to his mouth and brushing his lips over his knuckles. “I seem to remember a wing massage was promised.”

“Mmm, yes.” Starscream was all but purring, clearly pleased with the thought. “That will do nicely for a start.”

For a start. Cheeky seeker. But Megatron still followed when Starscream turned around and lay on his front on the berth.

Starscream was exquisite from this angle too. Megatron let his gaze rest on that hot aft for a moment before looking up at the wide wings. It really was late, and it wouldn’t do to let himself get distracted. He’d had quite enough of being mocked by his subordinates for showing up exhausted for his shift after late nights with Starscream.

Starscream’s wings twitched under his hands. Megatron smiled, now that Starscream couldn’t see him. “Be still, brat.”

“Stop tickling me then, idiot. Use those big hands of yours for some good for once.”

“Oh?” Megatron grinned wider and used a bit more force. “So this evening wasn’t a good thing? I must remedy my ways then.”

“Don’t you dare.” Starscream pushed into the wing rub. “And don’t pretend to be dumb, either. You know what I mean.”

Megatron hummed, letting the seeker interpret that however he wanted. Starscream was contrary at the best of times, but hopefully he wouldn’t get too cocky if Megatron let him win this one.

Besides, he’d be lying if he said he wanted to change anything about what they’d been up to earlier in the evening.

Under his hands, Starscream mellowed. He relaxed slowly, melting into the berth pad, and Megatron made sure to keep up the soothing touch to his wings.

“Don’t go back to work,” Starscream mumbled, optics already dimming. “Come to berth.”

Megatron risked leaning forward and nuzzling the back of his seeker’s helm. “Alright.”

But Starscream was out already.

Megatron chuckled silently and nudged Starscream carefully sideways. Theirs was a big berth, but Starscream did seem to love sprawling over the entirety of it. Time and necessity had taught Megatron how to move him without waking him, though, and soon they were snuggled together with Starscream half on top of Megatron.

“Good night, Starscream,” he dared to whisper. “Pleasant recharge.”

Starscream didn’t answer. Small blessings.

Megatron dimmed his optics and relished in the closeness of his seeker.


End file.
